


When You Move, I'm Moved

by hexedmaiden



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancer Geralt, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, M/M, Mutual Pining, Singer Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedmaiden/pseuds/hexedmaiden
Summary: This is 100% based on an interview with Joey.During the London premier he was tired by the chaos and somehow found this room with a piano in it. He played it for all of 5 minutes to calm down and looks over to see Henry who ended up sneaking in and listened to him play.So my brain said, "what if this was Geralt and Jaskier?" so here we are.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146





	When You Move, I'm Moved

**Author's Note:**

> The mentioned interview can be found [here](https://wideo.wp.pl/wiedzmin-netfliksa-jaskier-z-serialu-naprawde-rozsmieszal-geralta-6459527924152449v) (skip to :46)

The party was a lavish event. It felt like everyone who's anyone was in attendance. Sure Jaskier was used to large crowds at his concerts. But there was a large difference between being tossed around in a sea of people and being on stage with bright lights in your face that you could stare into to distract from hundreds of thousands of people. This is why as soon as he was able to excuse himself from talking to some more socialites he all but ran out of the room.

Jaskier wanders the halls of this stupidly large venue. His feet guide him to a dimly lit room at the end. Stepping inside there are a few chairs scattered around, but there in the center of the room is a baby grand piano. Jaskier’s fingers twitch with the urge to play. He looks down the hall from where he came and saw that the coast is clear he steps inside the room closing the door behind him.

Sitting down at the piano he feels at home. His fingers gently dance across the keys. The twinkling sound makes him grin. He brings his other hand up onto the keys and begins to play. His hands seamlessly playing one piece to the next. His eyes drifting close as he just lets himself relax. The hours of being an annoying anxiety-ridden ball of stress just melt away. It was nice to just be alone playing music for just himself.

Jaskier loses himself in the music, so much so that he doesn't hear the door open.

  
☙☙☙

Geralt had been watching Jaskier all night. How could he not? The man was so charismatic it was hard not to be pulled into his orbit. Geralt had tried to fight it. But there he was standing on the sidelines watching him flutter from conversation to conversation. Geralt could tell the singer was losing the energy trying to keep up pretenses. He wanted nothing more than to follow the man when he excused himself and left.

Geralt checked his watch one more time before deciding that Jaskier being gone for more than five minutes meant that it wouldn’t be odd to go check on him. It wasn’t like they were dating. They had worked together once, for several months on a project. Jaskier needed an actor who could dance in his newest music video. As luck would have it his manager, Yennefer just so happens to have an ex-boyfriend-turned-best-friend who just so happens to fit the bill. Enter Geralt.

Working with Jaskier was like working with an over-excited puppy with bright blue eyes. Jaskier had always made sure Geralt was comfortable during the entire process. The chemistry they had was palpable. Even months later Geralt still thinks about the way Jaskier’s body felt against his when they danced. The way even his laughter was like a song. Geralt wanted to kiss him, for real this time. Not for the cameras, not because he was being paid to.

So Geralt walks out of the banquet room.

He walks down a dead-end hall. No Jaskier. He tries another. No Jaskier, again.

The dreadful feeling of missing his chance once again starts to creep upon him. Yes, he could get Jaskier’s number from Yenn, but he also feels like it would be weird. An invasion of privacy. So instead he takes his chance down another corridor.

As he starts to get toward the end he hears the sound of someone playing the piano. His heart speeds up. Geralt turns the knob as quietly as possible not to disturb whoever is on the other side of the door. He peaks through the crack of the door to see Jaskier sitting at the piano playing. The dim lighting of the room gives Jaskier an ethereal glow. As if the brunette could get even lovelier. 

Geralt quietly shuffles into the room making sure the door shuts quietly. He stands there awkwardly for a minute to make sure he’s not been heard. He makes his way over toward him and sits down in a chair nearby. Geralt takes in how Jaskieri’s fingers gently stroke the keys. The way his face is relaxed and lips parted. The way his eyebrows knit together in concentration as the song he plays comes to an end.

☙☙☙

When Jaskier finishes his song he becomes aware of two things. One, that he feels a million times better than he did five minutes ago, and two, that he is not alone in this room. He flicks his eyes over to the new presence in the room. His eyes catch a head of silver-white hair. Geralt. His heart begins to race. He was sure he’d never see him again. Not that he didn’t want to.

He’d been pining over the man for months. He was always making himself look like a fool in front of the man. When they met on set it was love and lust at first sight for Jaskier. He tried very hard to keep it semi-professional. But it became clear that Geralt just wasn’t interested. He didn’t say much, in general, but Jaskier swore he said even less to him. Yes, it stung, but all he could do was wait for it until filming finished.

But here he was! Geralt Riva sitting just a few feet from him. Just the two of them. Jaskier turns toward him.

“Hello,” Jaskier says softly.

“Hi.” Geralt responds just as.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” Jaskier says with a hint of curiosity.

“I didn’t want to disturb you.” Geralt smiles shyly. Jaskier can’t help but smile in return.

“Yennefer didn’t send you to come to fetch me, did she?” He asks.

“Not at all. In fact, she doesn’t even know I left either.” Geralt tells him as if they’re sharing a secret.

“Let’s hope she doesn’t kill the two of us when she realizes we’re gone.” Jaskier chuckles, Geralt joins him.

“Jaskier, there’s something I’ve been meaning to say. ” Geralt looks at him as his hand starts picking at the fabric on the arm of the chair he’s in. “I enjoyed our time together those months ago on set. So much that not a day goes by I haven’t thought about it.”

Jaskier can’t believe what he’s hearing, he’s completely dumbfounded.

“Hmm. What I’m trying to say is that I like you. A lot, actually. I would like to, if you’re interested, take you to dinner sometime?” Geralt finishes his somewhat speech. His golden eyes flick away from Jaskier’s briefly.

“I didn’t think you were interested in me?” Jaskier says. “I swear you’ve said more to me now than when we were filming. Hell, I was going to apologize because I thought I made you uncomfortable.”

“Not at all. I’m sorry for making you feel that way.” Geralt wants to go to him. To hold him close in reassurance. “I just didn’t know when was the right time to tell you.”

“Truthfully, I don’t think it was the right time back then. But, I’m glad we got this second chance now.” Jaskier grins happily at him. That’s all Geralt needs to get up from the chair and into Jaskier’s space. He kneels next to the piano bench as Jaskier reaches for him. Being in his arms again feels like home. Geralt can feel the other man plant a kiss to the top of his head, and he melts into him. Geralt tilts his head up to capture Jaskier’s lips with his.


End file.
